Grab the Bully by the Horns
by actionman81
Summary: When the kids who would grow up to be The Power Rangers meet up with Jem and the Holograms, anything can happen. What happens when The Misfits crash the venue and invoke Bulk & Skull to wreak havoc on the kids?


Angel Grove 1988

"Hurry up!" twelve year old Jason Scott gripped the ticket in his hand and ran ahead of his grade school friends to the podium that was set up just outside Angel Grove Youth Center. His red, splatter printed shirt flapped in the breeze as he raced towards the outdoor lectern  
"Hang on" Billy Cranston slowed down and bent to tie the laces on his blue running shoes that had a special pocket on each sneaker  
Zack Taylor didn't run; he moonwalked to where the other boys stood in line, his black high top fitness sneakers scraped across the concrete. Zack and Jason both wore acid wash jeans. Billy had on reverse pleated pants.  
"Race you" Kimberly Hart nudged her friend Trini Kwan and the two girls ran towards the others.  
"Here you go" the ticket taker handed the children five ticket stubs and watched as they ran into the youth center. The youth center needed repairs, and the young proprietor, Ernie, didn't have enough money to make the needed remodeling. The benefit concert revenues would help for the much needed renovations.  
"Did you get Jem's latest tape?" Kimberly turned to Trini. Both girls had on white t-shirts with the Jem logo on them. Kimberly wore acid wash jeans rolled up at the ankle and pink keds. Trini wore yellow stirrup leggings and jelly shoes with her Jem t-shirt  
"Not yet, I'm still saving up"  
"I have it and her poster" Kimberly grinned  
"She's certainly exceptional" Billy agreed  
"I like the Misfits, just a little bit" Jason confessed  
"Their music is good" Zack nodded, "but I like Jem more"  
"Both bands have equally harmonious melodies" Billy chimed in  
"They sure do" Kimberly gave Billy a friendly nudge  
"Affirmative" Billy rubbed his arm  
The group kept walking through the Youth Center's hallway until they found the concert venue. The band was already setting up and the children could hear the bandmates practicing onstage.  
"Look, there's Jem!" Kimberly pointed  
"Wow, she's pretty" Billy gushed  
"You said it" Zack agreed  
"Let's go talk to her" Jason started going over towards the stage  
"No wait" Trini pulled him back, "They're rehearsing"  
"Oh" Jason realized  
"Look, let's just go find seats" Trini suggested  
"Come on, gang" Jason agreed and headed towards an open space  
The group found a table to sit at. Jason turned to the three children who sat at the table next to the five  
"Hi," he stuck out his hand  
"Hi" the other boy shook it. He wore a red track suit and sneakers. His two friends, another boy and girl, waved at the larger group  
"I'm Jason" he grinned, "and these are my friends Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Trini"  
"My name's Rocky" he pointed to the two next to him, "and these are my friends Adam and Aisha"  
"Hey" Zack held his hand up and grinned. Aisha smiled back. Like the other girls, Aisha wore a Jem t-shirt, but with yellow keds and matching running shorts  
"Do you attend Angel Grove Elementary as well?" Billy asked  
"No" Adam shook his head, "we go to Stone Canyon"  
"Hey" Zack piped in, "Which Hologram do you like the best?"  
"I like Shana" Aisha nodded  
"Wow" Zack grinned, "me too"  
"I like Jem the best" Jason disagreed  
"Same here" Adam gave Jason the thumbs up sign. He had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans  
"Percussion has been an interest of mine" Billy explained, "even though I'm not musically inclined"  
"I'm guessing that means that you like Raya?" Adam shrugged  
"She is acoustically aesthetic, if that helps clarify things" Billy smiled  
Adam forced a smile back  
"I guess there's no love for Aja, here?" Kimberly laughed, "but we love her"  
"They wouldn't know a good guitarist if one tapped them on the shoulder" Trini smiled shyly  
"You said it" Kimberly agreed. The two girls high fived each other  
The group's newfound joviality was cut short as two shadows fell over the eight children  
"Hey, we were sitting there" the larger of two boys frowned  
"Yeah, we were here first" the thinner boy chimed in  
"Oh no" Jason shook his head  
"Do you know them?" Rocky genuinely asked  
"They're Bulk and Skull"  
"They similarly attend our institute of learning" Billy shrugged  
"They what?" Rocky didn't understand  
"They go to school with us" Zack interpreted  
"Well, we want to sit there now" Bulk smirked  
"Perhaps you could sit elsewhere" Billy suggested  
"I could sit on your head" Bulk growled  
"That would be most implausible" Billy wore a straight face  
"Just forget about them" Jason warned the others

Meanwhile, across the youth center, Jem and the Holograms had set up and were practicing Take the Time. Raya looked across the stage and put down her drum sticks, "Those big boys are troubling that group of kids. Maybe we should go and say something"  
"They'll never learn to stand up for themselves if we go help them out" Aja tuned her guitar  
"They look so sad" Kimber gazed at the children  
"Just hold back a minute" Shana sighed, "we have to finish preparing for the concert"  
Before the Holograms could continue their concert prep, the front doors of the youth center banged open and there stood, four young women with brightly colored hair  
"You can start the party now, the Misfits are here!" Pizzazz bellowed  
Across the room, Jem shook her head, "Oh no"  
"Oh no, is right" Shana agreed, "Now what trouble have those four come to cause?"  
"We'll find out soon enough" Kimber sighed  
"Those kids look like they're having trouble" Stormer pointed at Jason, Rocky and the others  
"Well, why don't you go help them?" Pizzazz sneered  
"I will" Stormer countered  
"Hey, wait up!" Roxy followed her. Pizzazz and Jetta trailed behind  
"Hi" Stormer smiled  
"What do you want?" Bulk turned and faced her  
"We—uh, thought you could use some help" Pizzazz pushed her way past Stormer  
"Well we don't" Bulk glared at her  
"Yeah, we don't" Skull agreed  
"As long as these wimps move over, everything will be fine" Bulk turned and faced the eight children  
"Oh yeah? What did they do?" Pizzazz smiled evilly  
"They sat where we wanted to" Bulk informed her  
"Yeah, where we wanted to sit!" Skull echoed  
"You can't let them get away with that" Pizzazz shook her head, "Don't you kids know that winning is everything" The Misfits then sang a brief version of "Winning is Everything"  
"Yeah, ducky" Jetta added, "Where would your America be if they hadn't fought back against us"  
"Us?" Bulk frowned  
"I do believe she alluding to the fact that she's British" Billy explained and pushed his glasses back up on his nose  
"Who asked you, four eyes" Bulk shot back  
"Yeah, four eyes" Skull mimicked his friend  
Jason and Rocky stood up to defend Billy. Both were wearing red  
"Look at these two" Pizzazz pointed at Jason and Rocky, "Twins?" she laughed haughtily  
"Uh" Jason faltered  
"Um" Rocky hesitated  
"Don't tell me you're going to let these two keep you from your seats" Roxy interjected, indicated Bulk and Skull  
"Well" Billy began  
"Oh, pipe down" Pizzazz waved him off  
"We can't really back down now" Jason thought aloud  
"They did want our seats" Rocky agreed  
The eight realized that fighting Bulk and Skull might be the only way they could gain respect, however, the two bullies were just as ready, if not more  
"Well, what do you geeks want to do?" Bulk sized up Jason  
"Why don't we take this outside?" Jason repeated a line he'd heard in an action movie  
"Great idea" Bulk grinned  
"Great idea" Skull echoed  
From across the stage, Jem and her bandmates realized something was wrong  
"I don't like the looks of this" Aja put down her guitar  
"You said it" Shana agreed, "Anytime the Misfits want to help anyone, there's bound to be trouble"  
"Maybe I was wrong about what I said earlier" Jem realized, "We'll have time to rehearse, but right now, I think we're needed down there"  
The five women left the stage and made their way across the youth center  
Bulk and Skull, along with the eight kids were nearly at the entrance and would've stepped outside if Jem hadn't called them back  
"Kids, hang on a minute"  
Jason, Rocky and the others turned around  
"What's going on?" Aja asked them  
"Nothing that concerns you" Bulk spat out  
"It doesn't concern you" Skull nodded  
"Maybe it does" Shana countered, "It looks like you all were about to start a rumble"  
"My stomach's fine" Bulk frowned  
"Mine too!" Skull agreed  
"Not that sort of rumble" Shana sighed, "A fight"  
"We were going to fight" Adam stepped forward  
"Really?" Raya looked concerned, "Why?"  
"They said that we took their seats, but we didn't" Rocky explained  
"The Misfits said that we shouldn't back down" Aisha told them  
"Hold on, there" Jem's voice was firm, "Fighting won't fix things. When there's a disagreement, sometimes you need someone who isn't involved in things to settle things"  
"Instead of fighting when you disagree, look for a better way" Raya added  
Bulk frowned and stepped forward  
Rocky, Jason and the others sighed and shook their heads  
"If that table means so much to you, we can sit at another table" Kimberly stepped forward  
"Humph" Bulk grunted  
Skull's face broke out into a smile for a moment  
"You found another way" Jem smiled, "and chose not to fight"  
"I guess we did the right thing" Zack shrugged  
"Doing the right thing, makes you a superstar" Jem added, "but right now, let's get this concert started!"  
All the kids agreed that that was a great idea. They all helped Jem and the Holograms back to the stage, but the Misfits weren't to be out done.  
Jem began playing "Share a Little Bit of Yourself", but then the Misfits pushed their way on stage and sang their own lyrics along with Jem's. Finally, Jem and the Holograms finished the song. Everyone clapped for the first set, even Bulk and Skull.


End file.
